paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashes: Dodge's school friend and a true Dalmatian
Ashes Birthday: July 24th Biography Ashes is a happy-go lucky pup with a heart of gold whom loves to help in any way he can. He was the 5th born in a firehouse along with 6 other brothers and sisters. However, soon after he was born, it was learned that he was deaf and soon he dealt with the death of his father. He did not hear about it but he could tell from his mother's eyes and siblings feelings. His brothers and sisters were adopted out quickly and one was named the new station fire pup. He was soon feeling like that he would not be welcome anywhere so he left. He thought he was a lost cause until he ran into Sally, the Great Pyrenees who brought him to the Special Child and Pup School where he learned to overcome his deafness and after his first day of school, Sally tracked down his home and he was reunited with his mother. He has a hearing aide in his left ear because after his first day at school, it was learned that he is 90% deaf in his left ear but completely deaf in his right ear. Before he got a hearing aid to help him understand what everyone said, he read lips which he still does and teaches other pups. He later met Dodge and the two became the best of friends. He would later become the fire pup for the Disabled Paw Patrol, a special branch of the Paw Patrol for disabled pups and fell in love with the Samoyed puppy Autumn. Appearance: He is a fuzzy dalmatian with baby blue eyes and wears a red collar to honor his father. He gets his name from a small patch of gray spots above his nose signifying "Ashes." Family: His mother is Cinders, a loving dalmatian. His father is Sparks, a firedog. Sadly, Sparks passed away saving his partner and a child in a fire when Ashes was young. In addition to his parents, he had brothers and sisters in fact, Ashes was born 5th in a litter of 7 puppies. Siblings Stove: His oldest brother may seem like a tough pup but when someone is hurt he is a softy. He was adopted by Raimundo to be a ringmaster/circus pup. His favorite act that he performs in the circus is the cannon pup. He wears a black collar with golden stars on it and his tag is in the shape of a circus tent. Fireheart: Her name may sound tough but she is a gentle pup which loves to play. She is adopted by Mrs. Cook and is the waitress / greeting pup at the Fireheart Restaurant and was given a orange collar with a toque for a tag and on it is a heart with a little flame within it. Funnel: She is adventurous and loves to get into trouble but stops when told. She is adopted by Mrs. Caverns and becomes a cave tour pup. She loves taking all to the cave and showing them everything in the cave. She has a bright yelllow collar with a golden yellow crystal as a tag. Heat: He is a fireball of energy and will only nap when he gets tired or caught by Cinders. He is adopted by Hank Static, the owner of a paintball course and he is given a green collar with a bright red and orange paintball tag (which is plastic but in the shape of a paintball). He also wears a army camo bandana and goggles. Popeye: Like his name suggests he loves to play fight and looks tough but is gentle around his siblings. He was adopted by Captain James Phillips and is a sea pup which helps with the fishing and the navigation. He wears a captain uniform like on a ship with a bright blue collar with a ship tag with his name on it. Glow: She may be the youngest but she has the big heart. She became the new firepup for the Foggy Bottom Fire Company. She loves to teach the children about fire safety. When she is adopted by the fire company she got a dark purple collar and gets a golden circle tag with her company's logo on it. (Special thanks to Aurychase and TwilightSparkleLover14 for helping find names for 5 of the pups I had their personalities but needed help) He was also happy to learn that Smoky talked to Cinders and was blessed to be his Godfather. Friends: His best friend is Dodge, a fellow classmate at the school. He also is friends with Dodge's siblings and their friends and parents, members of the Paw Patrol as well as many other pups. Another couple of close friends of his are a grown Border Collie name Annie who saved him from a herd of stampede calves and cattle at the county fair and Tic-Tac a mixed breed which is deaf and is a pal to him as a adult is to a pup especially with him helping with his blood sugar as his aide on the DPP. Disabled Paw Patrol: He joins after he successfully rescued a mother dog and her three puppies from a makeshift shelter which caught fire. He is given a blue tag with a red fireman's helmet, a red ladder and three golden stars on it by Ruby and Rufus. Even though his hearing is not as strong as some of the other pups, his other senses are heightened, enabling him to find people or pups faster. His truck like Marshall's but has blue decals and has a screen which translates sounds into words. His uniform is like Marshall's but is red with blue decals on it and his tools vary. His pup pack has a ax, hose, oxygen mask, and as a special addition, he has a body-heat sensing visor and a mouth-reading sensor so people can talk to him and he can understand. He learns from Rufus, Ruby, Med, and Marshall and soon is a grand member of the Disabled Paw Patrol and a mentor to Leo, the Disabled Paw Patrol Fire Pup Trainee. Relationship: He meets and develops a crush for Autumn. He invites her to play with him, Dodge, and his friends and the two bond. He then took the silver Samoyed on a date and the romance between them bloomed. He loves to make her laugh. Once at the carnival, he had his face painted with hearts and claimed he had a case of "Puppy Love Sickness." On another occasion, he invited her, Dodge and Marble to a sleepover at his home but she had to go home early. Before she left for the evening, he was going to be her Ninja of Love to make her happy. Seeing him sad about her leaving, Dodge and Marble dressed him up and painted his whole face red and added little pink hearts on his eyes, ears, nose and cheeks when he was sleeping to cheer him up. He also loves to play in the mud with her so if you see them playing in it, look out! The two can really make it fun and messy. They also both love to go on adventures and help the community in their own ways. After many years of dating and adventures, he asks the question and they get married and along with Dodge and Marble in a double wedding. Likes: He loves playing with his friends in any game. He loves to dress-up and getting his face painted for the part, even if he has to be a girl part like a fairy. He also enjoys almost all creatures and he loves sports and sporting events such as the Olympics, agility, soccer, and swimming. Dislikes: He has a fear of snakes ever since he was a little pup. When he was alone, he was bitten by a little snake and was so scared ever since. He has a slight fear of the vet like Trapper because when he was bitten, he was taken to the vet and it was so scary to him as a young pup. He hates bullies especially those which pick on disabled pups. He also worries about letting down his friends, his family, and even more so, himself. Random Trivia Ashes has Hypoglycemia which means he has low blood sugar, which means if it gets to low, he would faint like Smoky when he gets high blood sugar. He worries a lot about letting down his friends and others that when he worries so much, he cries and tries to run off. When he is upset, he cuddles up with Flashy, a plush patchwork kitten his dad got him when it was learned Ashes was deaf. Sparks wanted Ashes to feel special and help ensure Ashes that his disability was not a problem and in fact, it made him unique. He hides it from Dodge so he does not get scared since Dodge is scared of cats. When he is 8 months old he graduates the special Child and Pup school with Dodge, Marble, Crockett, Isis, Thulite, Aila, Zander, Moxie, and Jackalope being the youngest to graduate after 6 months of school. He loves playing mudball (Soccer while rolling around and splashing in the mud) Especially with Autumn. Even though he is deaf, he is a great mudball player. He is a 2nd Gen pup who is a part of Tundra's fanon but he is friends with Germany Golden and Kanini and their friends when they come visit. Voices: Young Voice: Donnie Dunagan-Young Bambi in Bambi. Adult Voice: Jeff Bennett-Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Stories he appeared in as a pup written by me or co written by me Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge Pup pup first date Pups Shoot for Charity Pups and the Sleepover of Fate Ashes and the Hypoglycemic Panic Fire flashes, Leave it to Ashes Little Pups under the Big Top Pups and the Father's Day picnic Pups and the Howl-O-Ween Rescue Pups and the Ancestral Reunion The Bella Notte Adventure Pups and the Puppies Mystery A Runaway Puppy When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat A sweet addition to the DPP Pups and the search for the Easter Puppy Pups and the Adventure in England Pups fix the playground Pup Pup Cluedo, American Detectives in London The Disabled PAW Patrol goes to London Pups of the Hidden Temple Pups Clown Around Chopmy and ashes Pups at the end of the rainbow Pups to Sodor Pup Pup Planeteers The Space Pups Shoot for the Stars Paw Patrol's Adventure to the Philippines: Christmas Celebration The Amazing Adventures of Little Ashes and Annie The Adventure Bay Rescue Shelter Tundra's Appreciation Day / Pups save a snow-pup Stories with Ashes as a Adult written by me or co written by me Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings Stories/Pages by Others Pups Get A Booker Pups and the Ice Cold Rescues Pups and The Present Drive PAW Patrol / Repeater Pups How Noah Met The PAW Patrol Part 2 Trapper Gets Kicked Out (Mentioned) Pupside Out Paw Patrol - The Great Race : Ashes of ROCKYDOG13 (Character Stats) Paw Patrol - The Great Race - The Movie! Songs and Videos he appears in Through my own eyes For my Friends of the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki~-0 He Lives in You (Sung by Smoky for Ashes) The Dream is Still Alive : Sung by Sage, Winter, Lani, and Ashes for Earth Day The beauty of the season (Sung by Ashes, Autumn, Dodge, Lani, Marble, and Winter) Gallery ASHES.jpg Ashes.png|Ashes-------AT with Puppylove5 Capture 6.png|Ashes Vehicle 0428151500.jpg|courtesy of PipthePuplover puppy love + Pidge 001.JPG|Ashes: Here Autumn, I hope you like him oh and I have a case of Puppy Love. Autumn: *Giggles* you silly pup! Ashes, Autumn's ninja of love 001.jpg|Ashes the Ninja of Love. Dodge and Marble made him like this by painting his face and ears and putting him in a ninja costume when he was sleeping. He is so cute. Photo-4.jpg|Ashes X Autumn Puppy Love in Bloom Thanks Pitbulllover Photo-5.jpg|Ashes and Winter playing while Tundra Watches Thanks Pitbulllover Photo-6.jpg|Pizza party prize from.pitbulllover thank you Ashesxautnm.jpg|Ashes and Autumn after getting the same strand of pasta on their first date. Special Child and Pup School Space Pups.jpg|Introducing, the official 2016 State Elementary School 4 pup Soccer Champions The Adventure Bay Special Child and Pup School Space Pups Ashes and Dodge's Graduation.jpg|Ashes and his best friend Dodge graduating the Special Child and Pup School Ashes and Fletcher comicon 001.jpg|Ashes heading to his first cosplay convention with Fletcher. He is dressed up and has his face painted to look like Leonardo Ashes Badge and Gear DPP 001.JPG|Ashes Pup Tag, Gear, Uniform, and pup house for the Disabled Patrol Ashes Cheeb.png|Ashes wants you to pick him up (thanks to 258raindrop) Ashes12.jpg|Silohuette of Ashes in front of his badge thanks to confetti for making it New.png|Ashes and Autumn in the lookout MB0007.jpg|The title page of The Amazing Adventures of Little Ashes and Annie (Thanks to Aurychase she did Amazing) Ashes~.png|Ashes in the video by SunnyPuppy45 MB0013.jpg|Ashes pinned by Autumn (Thanks to AuryChase) Ashes and Autumn at the fair 001-0.jpg|Ashes and Annie at the fair Hoppy Easter.jpg|Ashes with a rainbow and big red flower painted on his face by Skittles at the Easter Party Ashes and Atumn uniformsjpg.jpeg|Ashes and Autumn in their uniforms by Chase the Police pup DOC40005.jpg|Ashes his 6 siblings and Mom Cinders and Dad Sparks hehe he is shy in his blue ribbon Thanks to AuryChase Oops big draw.jpg|Ashes with the others who helped save Tundra Dalmatians to the rescue 001.JPG|Ashes, Future Marshall, and present day Marshall help put out a fire to help Rocky save Tundra Ashes and Scramble at the beach.jpg|Ashes and Scramble at the beach art trade with Chase the police pup555 Ashes at dusk 001.jpg|Ashes on a hill at sunset Num 2.jpg|Ashes Drawn by WildernessRescuerJonathan Drawing-3.png|Ashes and Autumn playing hide and seek thanks to Lyane Yorkie Noah and Ashes.png|Ashes and Noah on a DPP mission but a little caught up part of a art trade with Animalpup Ashes's.jpg|Ashes with a bone drawn by Chasebuddy22 he looks cute Pp.png|Its a practice Halloween and Marsh is a ninja and he is preparing to turn Ashes into a big tough tiger for practice trick or treating Akk.png|Marsh and Ashes have gone to do a practice trick or treating and Ashes is doing a trick for the treats done by Chasebuddy22 Mmm.png|Ashes: Happy fourth of july and Happy Birthday Marsh done by chasebuddy22 MarAsh.png|Its Ashes 1st Birthday and Marsh made a cake and party as Ashy makes a wish Done by Chasebuddy22 its so cute Mashes Party.png|Ashes and Marsh's Birthday Celebration done by Chasebuddy22 Jjjj.png|Ashes Marsh and Cinders ready for Easter by painting eggs and each other and Cinders helped collect the eggs done by Chasebuddy22 Ashyyy22.png|Ashes and Marsh playing as forest animals. Marsh is dressed up and his face painted to look like a skunk. Ashes is dressed up with his face painted to look like a bunny. A awesome job done by chasebuddy22 Nnn.png|Ashes Marsh and Alex doing a circus day. Marsh is a tiger and Ashes and Alex are a pair of silly clowns. Done by Chasebuddy22 it is silly and fierce Marshh.png|Ashes and Marsh doing each other's job for the day done by Chasebuddy22 Ashy.png|Ashes Marsh and Alex going trick or treating. They are a trio of silly clowns. done by Chasebuddy22 Marsy.png|Ashes, Marsh, and Alex having a fun day at the zoo. They saw all the animals, got balloons, and got their faces painted. Ashes is a tiger, Marsh is a Cheetah, and Alex is a panda. A adorable picture done by Chasebuddy22 Mashes123.png|Ashes was not feeling well so Dr Mash helped him feel better. A cute pic done by Chasebuddy22 Fetch.png|Ashes, Marsh, Zuma, and Rocky playing frisbee a fun picture done by Chasebuddy Undersea.png|Ashes and Marsh underwater as Merpups done by Chasebuddy22 Ashes-33.png|Ashes and Marsh building a snowman but poor Ashes got tangled up in the festive season a cute picture done by Chasebuddy22 Ashes at the beach.jpg|Ashes at a Sand Castle Contest Ashes and Hollie exploring Sparks' cavern.jpg|Ashes Showing Hollie around the cave his father, Sparks loved exploring with Cinders and eventually his pups. Now Ashes loves to visit it and show others the glistening cave. Entry in Pitbull lover's contest Dodge and Ashes in the Snow.png|Ashes and his buddy Dodge sledding down Jake's Mountain A great screenshot edit by MacBarrpup Ashes.jpeg|Ashes building a snowman done by Owenthepup121 Ashes and Ella Secret Santa.jpg|Ashes and Ella decorating a Christmas Tree (my secret santa gift to Sway Sway IMG_1421.JPG|AT with Pitbull She drew Ashes and Thulite working together as they are DPP pups. Cali got herself stuck in the tree again so Ashes is trying to get her down while Thulite pours milk so Ashes can get her easier. She did a amazing job Ashes plushie.png|Ashes as a plush toy Thanks to Sarah the FBI pup she did amazing Cinders finshing painting Ashes' face.png|Cinders did some face painting hehe Ashes looks just like Chase done by Sonicthefox19 Ashes and Aila playing.png|Ashes playing tug toy with Aila, the new Construction Pup of the DPP part of a art trade with Sonic Ashes, Robby, and Mighty Trick or Treating.png|Ashes Mighty and Robby preparing to go trick or treating. Ashes is rrraring to go a tiger. Gift art done by Sonicthefox19 Wedding Pins and Flowers.jpg|Ashes's wedding pin along with Autumn's, Marble's and Dodge. His is on the bottom left and the rose was his flower pin Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Disabled PAW Patrol Member Category:Dalmatian Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Firedog